Well-known are machines of end-face rotor-stator interaction type, where the rotor is a disk, on the end surfaces whereof permanent magnets of alternating polarity are located over the circumference. The stator of such machines is made in the shape of a disk (ring), installed coaxially with the rotor, electromagnetic stator coils being located at the end faces of the stator. For instance, the direct current brushless electric motor (electric drive) described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,185, IPC 6H02K 21/12 belongs to this type of electric machines. The known device includes at least one rotor installed on the shaft and made as a multi-pole magnetic disk consisting of sections spaced along the circumference, where the polarity of the sections alternates. The device also includes at least one disk-shaped stator element, determining the rotor position, the device for mounting the rotor (rotors) and stator element (elements) on the common axle, the sensor for positioning the multi-pole magnetic disk versus the stator element and a device to identify the magnetic field profile in the stator elements. Two windings are wound over the stator elements, electric current being fed to one of those thus determining the polarity of the stator poles. The known device is not easy in manufacturing, the biggest difficulty being manufacturing of disk-shaped rotors with magnetic poles of alternating polarity.
It is known electric drive, the rotor whereof is made of two disks mounted on a shaft with poles distributed over the outer circumference and a cylindrical magnet located between the disks and magnetized in the axial direction, in such a manner that the poles of each disk are the like ones, and in regard to the poles of the other disk—the unlike ones, the stator being made of coils distributed over the circumference, while in accordance with the invention the rotor poles are formed by the teeth located over the outer circumference of both disks in planes perpendicular to the axis of the device, and the poles of the stator coils are arranged in such a way as to allow for their end-face interaction with the rotor poles, the rotor of the device being the subject of the U.S. application Ser. No. 09/621,104 of the same Assignee has no claw-shaped pole horns (poles). The rotor poles are formed by the teeth located over the outer circumference of both disks, which function as magnetic circuits. This ensures streamlined manufacturing of the rotor and its structural strength. The rotor poles are located over the outer circumference of both disks in planes perpendicular to the axis of the device, and the poles of the stator are arranged in such a way as to allow for their end-face interaction with the rotor poles, there arises an opportunity to make the radial size of the device smaller the stator poles may be located in the space between the above-mentioned rotor poles outfitted on both disks. This will make it possible to raise the power of the drive, as the magnetic field in the space between the rotor poles will have the highest intensity. Prior art motor-fans combinations occupy a large space because of the two separate components, the motor and impeller. The present invention utilizes two stator circuit boards in conjunction with a magnetized impeller that requires less space. This new design should result in a more simplified construction and assembly process and yield a reduction in production costs.